The She-Wolf
by Agent Poptart
Summary: Talia is Sam's younger sister. When Sam first phases, she has no idea her brother is a wolf. But after she's attacked by a new wolf, she's suddenly thrown into their world. After a sudden turn in events, she may have more than one foot in it. Sorry, bad summary but hopefully the story is better. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Please read and review. No flames please! Enjoy.
1. The Fight

"Emma! Emma! Emma, guess what?"

I turn to see my best friend Talia running towards me, honey hair flying and caramel eyes shining. I smile and shake my head. But my eyes widen as she rams into me at full speed and hugs me tightly.

"Talia, I can't breathe." She giggles as she lets me go and steps back. "What are you so excited about?"

"Oh! Mr. Fernandez, that's my art club teacher, said my manga skills are amazing. Isn't that great? Oh I can't wait to tell Sam!" She tells me excitedly.

Sam Uley is her older brother. She lives with him and her mother in a small house next to mine. He's a senior in high-school and Talia bets he's going to propose to his girlfriend, a year younger than him, after graduation. I mean, they've been together since junior high. It just makes sense.

"I'm sure he'll be very excited Talia. And it _is_ amazing! Come on! We need to celebrate! Let's find Brady, Collin, and Seth!"

She laughs and nods in agreement. Then we link arms and skip towards a trio of boys. Our male best friends.

See, Talia and I first met in kindergarten, our first year at the school on the rez. At first I thought she was too happy all the time and always seems to be high on sugar. She thought I was too quiet and never grinned or joked. But when a mean boy, Paul who was in third grade at the time, spilled grape juice all over my _white_ dress and Talia stood up for me when he laughed with his goons, we've been inseparable. And I've never worn white again since then. So Seth, Talia, and the others never cease to tease me about my 'Goth' habits. I wear black cashmere sweaters. How does that make me Goth?

"Seth darling!" Talia calls happily as she tears herself away from me and hugs Seth tightly. They are kind of going out.

"Hey Talia honey." Seth chuckles as he wraps an arm around her.

"Hi Emma." Brady and Collin greet me with nods.

"Hey guys! Talia has some exciting news to tell you!" Talia blushes a soft pink at this.

"It really isn't anything you guys should worry about." Talia tries to downplay the situation.

"The teacher in charge of the art club says Talia's manga skills are amazing." I tell them.

"What? That's great Talia!" Seth and the other boys say happily. Talia blushes deeper as Seth kisses her cheek and grabs her hand.

"Celebrate good times, come on!" Brady sings loudly as we make our way down the street towards Talia's house.

We notice Talia's mom is out but Leah Clearwater, Seth's sister and Sam's girlfriend, is here. And so is Emily, Leah and Seth's cousin. Odd. What is Emily doing here? I knew she was visiting but why is she cutting into Leah's time with Sam? That's when we wear the arguing and cussing.

"You guys should leave." Talia whispers.

Seth and the boys nod and start to walk away. Seth comes back and quickly kisses Talia. She smiles at him and he runs to catch up with Collin and Brady. Then we walk into the house. The scene is terrible. Leah and Sam are screaming at each other. Sam is literally _vibrating_ with rage. Emily is trying to hide behind Sam but Leah has an iron grip on her arm.

"HOW DARE YOU BREAK UP WITH ME OVER MY COUSIN? I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS SAM! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"Leah shrieks at Talia's brother.

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU OR HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND EMILY! I NEVER MEANT FOR THIS TO HAPPEN BUT YOU'RE BLOWING THIS WAY OUT OF PROPORTION!"

"I'M BLOWING THIS OUT OF PROPORTION? I COME HERE EXPECTING YOU TO BE READY FOR OUR DATE BUT WHAT DO I SEE? YOU MAKING OUT WITH MY _COUSIN_ ON THE COUCH! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE OF THAT SAM?" Leah screams at Sam angrily.

"Leah, please just leave. You're making all of this worse." Emily whispers to her cousin. Leah jerks back in shock. Then she starts shaking a bit with rage.

"Leave? YOU WANT ME TO LEAVE? EMILY YOU ARE A SELFISH LITTLE-"

Leah starts to call Emily every offensive name in the cussing handbook. With each remark Emily winces and shrinks farther behind Sam. Suddenly Sam jerks her behind him, reaches out, and slaps Leah with such force, I wonder how her jaw isn't broken. Leah cries out in pain as she stumbles back and trips over the couch. She lands with a loud thud. Talia gasps and leaps over the sofa to check on her.

"Leah, are you okay?" I hear Talia ask worriedly.

"Leave me alone! You're related to that two-faced, cheating son of a-"

She mouths off at Talia, mixing in some remarks about Talia among the ones about Sam. But he doesn't react the same way he did with Emily. He just turns around to make sure Emily is fine. It's like he doesn't even care about his sister! Finally Leah runs out of steam and realizes what she did. She gasps and places her hands on Talia's shoulders.

"Oh Talia, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

"It's fine. You should probably get home. Blow off some steam. Seth is really worried about you. And so am I. Being here won't help your emotional stability." Talia replies. She helps Leah up and leads her out the door. Then she turns to face me.

"Oh no. I'm not leaving." I say before putting my foot down.

"Emma, I don't have time to argue. This doesn't concern you. It'd be better if you go home. I'll see you tomorrow anyway." She sighs.

"But what about the celebration?" I ask her.

"Doesn't matter anymore. Wasn't even that exciting anyway. By Emma."

I quickly hug her and walk out of the house. I cast one sad glance back at the house Leah Clearwater will probably never look at the same way again.


	2. The Attack

I lay on my stomach on the carpet in my room drawing in my sketchbook. I hear laughter as Emily laughs in _our_ living room. Talking on _our_ landline. Emily is super-nice and I really like her, I honestly do. It's just I can't look at her without seeing Leah's heartbroken face in my mind. It's ingrained in my brain. And the fact that Sam doesn't care about me anymore ever since he met her kind of makes for a sore mindset towards the gentle and kind Emily of the Makah tribe.

"Ugh. Kill me now. I don't know how much more of this I can take before I implode or explode! Whichever takes less effort!" I groan to my ceiling as I roll onto my back.

Suddenly I hear light tapping on my door as the laughter quiets down. I see a shadow under my door. I narrow my eyes. It's Sam's shadow.

"Talia, lunch is ready. Are you going to come out and eat with us?" Sam calls through the door. I sigh deeply, making sure he hears me, and sit up, staring at the door.

"I don't know. What is it?"

"Pasta and garlic bread."

Okay. So ever since my mom died a year ago, right after Sam broke Leah's heart, Emily and Sam have been trying to get me out of my quickly built shell. They've tried every technique they can think of. Bribery, threatening, sugar coating, coaxing, and even baby-talking. But they've never tried actually paying attention to me. For instance, they don't even know Seth broke up with me. He won't even speak to me anymore. They know when a spider is born in the corner of their bedroom but they don't know when I am feeling lonely and depressed. But at least they feed me. And Emily is no slouch when it comes to culinary skills. Seriously. She is an _amazing_ cook.

"Don't eat it all or I'm gonna come after you with red paint!" I threaten as I leap to my feet and barrel out of my wintery wonderland of a room.

I hear Sam's throaty chuckle and Emily's tinkling laugh as I leap over the kitchen table to sit in my chair. Then Emily comes into view. After many arguments, fights, and even slapping contests, I have gotten used to her scars. Some sort of animal mauled her when she and Sam were out on one of their 'romantic hikes'. How can a freaking hike be romantic? She's still really beautiful even with the scars. But sadly most people never make it past them.

"I knew that would get you out. I swear, you and Sam have the same metabolism. Except you eat a lot less. But you burn it off quickly and always come back for more." Emily laughs while she shakes her head.

"I don't know where she fits it all. She is as thin as a stick." Sam adds.

"Excuse me, but I do indeed have some muscle. I need it if I'm to keep up with you sir on your 'jogs'."

Sam chuckles and strokes my hair before settling heavily in his chair at the head of the table. I quickly snatch the pasta bowl away from him and hand it to Emily. No way am I letting him feed himself first. I'll never eat in this house if I do. Emily smiles thankfully at me and hands it over when she's done. I serve myself and dump the rest on Sam's plate.

"Bon appetite." I say in a terrible French accent.

"Talia, what are you planning to do over the summer? Emma comes by here every day and you guys hang out in various places around the house but when she leaves you retreat back to your cave." Sam asks as we start eating.

"You guys hang around in the strangest places. I found Emma sitting on the counter and you hiding in the cupboard today." Emily adds with a smile.

"First, I draw. Second, the cupboard is actually quite comfy! How do you think I always won hide-and-seek when we were little? It's a little thing called kitchen hiding spaces."

Sam chuckles and swiftly stuffs his face again. I gag and quickly turn away. Gross man. I finish my lunch and go into the kitchen to help Emily with the dishes.

"So what do you draw, Talia?" She asks me as I put the last plate away. I hold up a finger and quickly dash into my room. I grab my sketchbook, race out again, take hold of her wrist, and sit down heavily on the sofa next to her. Then I wordlessly hand over my sketchbook carefully.

She opens it up and I notice Sam looking over to us, his gaze flickering from the TV and then back to us. It's comical actually. Emily gasps suddenly and I quickly look at her worriedly.

"Oh Talia, this is amazing! You have real talent!" She gushes but I do notice she's worried about something. Sam gets up and looks over Emily's shoulder.

"Talia, where did you get the inspiration to draw these?" He asks as he studies them closely.

"I honestly don't know. I just absently started drawing and these came out of the initial chaos." I reply to him. He nods and I hope he's going to say how good I am at drawing or something of the sort, like he used to, but he just goes back to sit down and watch TV. I feel tears form in my eyes and I know I should get out of here before I embarrass myself.

"Well these are beautiful. Don't stop." Emily tells me as she returns the sketchbook. I nod and smile gratefully at her. I then get up and slip my feet into my boots.

"I'm going to the beach to meet Emma. Is that cool?"

"Of course. Say hello to Emma for me." Emily replies. Sam looks up from his phone, he got a text during our exchange, alarmed. For once he's actually worried for me.

"Talia, you can't go to the beach!"

"Why not? I always go to the beach."

"Paul Lahote is there." He informs me. I frown.

"It's a big beach Sammy. I'll be fine. And I'll be back before dinner. Bye."

I shut the door behind me and start walking to the beach. Okay. Confession time. I'm not meeting Emma at the beach. I just needed to clear my head. So I told a little white lie. No big deal.

When I step onto the sand I find a nice spot in the shade of a boulder, and away from view, and start crying. I don't know why, but sobs racked my small body. I shouldn't have let my brother's blatant indifference get to me but I have to say, it really hurts. I mean, I'm his little sister. Doesn't that mean anything to him? He held me as a child. He's known me for fourteen years! He was there for the three trimesters of my mother's pregnancy with me. He's only known Emily for a freaking year! Twelve whole months.

"Well if it isn't little Miss Sunshine herself." A very familiar voice sneers. Thankfully I don't hear chuckles backing him up. He's all alone. But I don't look up. I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing my horrible state.

"What do you want Paul?" I ask, not able to keep the trembling from my voice.

"Hey, are you crying?" Because not even he can be totally heartless.

"No. I have a cold."

"Liar." He replies as he sits next to me. Oh great. Now he can make fun of me all he wants.

"So what if I'm crying? Hormonal females do it all the time. I'm going through puberty, it is quite normal." I sniffle.

"Talia, why are you crying? Did one of those pale-faces from Forks hurt you?" Paul asks angrily.

Okay, so Paul may make fun of me and all, but we're still sort of friends. Our mothers knew each other. So we're pretty close. Maybe even closer than me and Emma. But that's only because I knew him before I went to kindergarten.

"No. It's actually pretty stupid anyway. But it's Sam. Ever since he started dating Emily, he never pays attention to me. When he broke up with Leah, she cussed me out but it was like we weren't there. He was all about Emily. Now he barely notices I'm here. And when I showed him my drawings, he was so indifferent. I don't know what I expected. I guess I just wanted the old Sam back. The one that would protect me and make me happy no matter what. Pretty stupid right?"

But Paul's not listening anymore. He's shaking uncontrollably with rage. My eyes widen as I see his eyes start to turn black. I scoot farther from him in fear. Then I see Sam sprinting towards us with his arms open. Immediately I leap to my feet and leap into his open arms. They close around me protectively.

"Paul, you need to calm down." Sam orders.

"Why should I listen to you Uley? You don't own me." Paul practically growls. I whimper quietly. Paul is starting to scare me now.

"You can take all your anger out on me. I promise. Just wait until Talia is gone."

"What? I'm not leaving either of you. You both may be total jerks that either make fun of me or doesn't give me the time of day, but you mean a lot to me." I shriek as I step back to glare at them both.

I instantly regret calling Paul a jerk when he _vibrates_ like Sam did that day a year ago. He turns his black-eyed gaze on me and my blood runs cold with terror. Then it's like his bones are breaking and rearranging. Suddenly a huge wolf is lunging for me. I scream and raise my arms to protect myself. Right. Like that'll work. The last thing I remember before I pass out is another wolf appearing right where Sam was standing. Then everything goes black.

* * *

So, I left you on a cliffhanger! Sort of. Anyway, what do you think is going to happen? Reviews appreciated!


	3. The Hospital

I wake up in a cold, sterile, and white room. I'm in a hospital. My right arm is bandaged in clean, white medical tape. Huh. I'm like a mummy. Well my right arm is. I see Emily dozed off in a chair beside my bed. I gently poke her to wake her up. She jolts awake and takes my hands. For the first time ever, I truly know how she got those scars.

"He got angry. Sam got angry and lost control didn't he?" I whisper. She knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"Yes. But I provoked him. We were arguing about Leah. And he lost control. But he didn't do this to you."

"No. Paul did. But I provoked him. I was complaining to him about Sam and how he was why I was crying and he started shaking. Then Sam came and I called them both jerks, justifying why I wasn't leaving them to fight, and he started like… _vibrating_. Then a wolf was lunging at me. Paul. Before I blacked out another wolf appeared. Sam. What happened?" I explain quietly.

"You're lucky you have reflexes like your brother. Because you put your arms up to protect yourself, Paul only damaged your arm. It was gross. Not as bad as my face because Sam was there to stop him, but it'll scar. Your skin was hanging off in flaps. And it was bleeding profusely. You could even see the bone. Sam carried you to me and I took you to the hospital. Sam would be here if he wasn't helping Paul phase back into a human."

I start to gag until I hear her last sentence. Then I snort out loud.

"Doubt it. He rarely notices I'm around." I scoff.

"Honey, it's imprinting."

I don't need to ask what that is. I've heard the legends before. I mean, I'm Quileute after all. So the legends are true.

"Sam imprinted on you. Not Leah. Oh shit. This is some serious shit. F-"

"Talia!" Emily scolds before I finish my freak out.

"Sorry. But I guess that explains everything. But it would still be nice if he paid attention to me! He doesn't even know Seth broke up with me a few months ago and now he won't even talk to me. Brady and Collin rarely talk to me. And when they do Seth always shows up and drags them away." I mumble.

"It'll be okay Talia. Part of the reason he ignores you is because he doesn't want to give away too much. But now that you're in on the secret, it'll be fine. We thought you already knew after we saw your drawings." Emily tells me while stroking my hair.

I cross my arms and huff. Then I slide out of the bed and start walking over to the neatly folded clothes on the chair beside Emily's.

"Talia, are you sure you're ready to go back home?" Emily asks.

"Yeah. Say, how long was I out anyway?"

"Oh you know… about a day and a half."

"What?" I screech.

"You were in shock Talia." Emily pats my knee before standing up. "I'm going to sign you out. Meet me in the hall when you're finished."

I nod and watch as she steps out of my hospital room. Then I start to undress. I'm careful not to hurt my arm as I pull on my gray T-shirt and tug on my skinny jeans. Then I slip my feet into Vans and stick my hands in my pockets.

"Talia? Are you okay?" Emily asks as she knocks on the door.

I quickly hurry over to the door. I open it, smile reassuringly at Emily, and follow her out to our car. We drive back home in silence. When we get back to the house I slowly get out of the car.

"Talia!"

I'm suddenly lifted and twirled in the air by warm, strong arms. When I'm put down again I see it's Paul. I grin and hug him tightly.

"Paul! I'm so happy to see you!" I exclaim happily. He grins down at me and ruffles my hair affectionately.

"Talia. I'm sorry I didn't-"

I cut off my brother with a flying bear hug. I leap into his arms and cling onto him tightly. Then I realize I'm crying into his bare shoulder.

"I missed you so much Sam." I whisper into his ear.

"Me too. I missed you too my dove."

My heart beats faster as he calls me that. He sounds so like Dad when he says that.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short. But the next one should be longer. And i know this is going so fast but it should slow down soon. Just stay with me!


	4. The Transformation

It's been six months since the incident with Paul. Jared has joined our little family and Embry Call and Jacob Black are close to phasing. My wounds are now just scars on my right arm. I learned quick to write with my left hand when I couldn't use my right one and now I write with my left out of habit. I don't speak to Seth anymore and I rarely speak to Brady and Collin. I only see Emma once a week at the most and once in a month at the least. But I'm afraid I'll blab about the secret if I hang out with her too much. And losing a sister like that isn't as important as giving away the secret. Well according to Jared anyway. But slowly I'm getting more brothers. Maybe one day the whole rez will be my brothers. And sister-in-laws if everyone imprints. So far only Sam has but I'm sure it's only a matter of time until Paul and Jared do as well.

"Talia! Dinner!" Emily's voice snatches the thoughts from my mind. I grin and leap up from the couch. I sprint to the table and slide into my seat.

Lately my appetite has been growing. Sam and the others think it's a hilarious joke. But I'm afraid of what it means.

"If I didn't know better, I would have thought you were about to phase." Sam always says.

Maybe I am. But my temperature hasn't gone up so maybe I'm going through a growth spurt. No. I definitely am. I used to be five feet. Yeah, a fourteen year old girl five feet tall. But now I'm fifteen, almost sixteen, and I'm five feet seven. I sure hope I won't phase. I'm terrified of what will happen. Paul and Jared tell me it's scary not being able to change back to human. But they were pretty confused why I was asking. I just told them I was curious as to what happens when boys turn into my brothers for the first time. That softened them up. Me calling them my brothers.

"Geez Talia, you're going to eat!" Paul teases as he grabs a roll.

"Yeah. Have you told yourself that lately?" I reply just as teasingly.

He rolls his eyes and continues to stuff his face with food. I've gotten used to their disgusting table manners by now. I'm washing the dishes with Emily when the phone rings. I dry my hands off and pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Talia! Is Sam home?" The voice of Billy Black greets me.

"No. They're all on patrol. Why? Is Jacob phasing?"

"No. Not yet. But Embry is really close. And I'm afraid he's about to crack. With all the time Jake has spent with Bella and Quil with baseball, he's been all alone. The poor kid was never good with loneliness."

"I know how that feels. Tell me, has his temperature gotten higher?"

"Yes."

"Has he gone through a growth spurt?"

"Yes."

"Like 'OMG! He is so juicing' growth spurt or 'my boy has grown an inch in the past month' spurt?"

"First one."

"Ok. We'll keep a lookout for him. Thanks for telling me Billy."

"No problem Talia. And you two girls be careful around those boys, you hear?"

"I hear you. Bye Billy."

I hang up and relay the conversation to Emily. She nods and goes outside to do a bird call, signaling to Sam that we need to talk. Suddenly I feel a pain in my stomach and I keel over, gasping in surprise and pain. Then I notice the sweat running down my arms. I raise a hand to my face and feel sweat dripping down my forehead and cheek. Then I notice the familiar growing pains. The aching. Has it been going on all day?

"Emily! Help!" I scream as I collapse on the ground, the aching getting more intense by the second.

I hear two pairs of footsteps pounding on the wood floor as Emily and Sam run towards me.

"Talia! What happened? Are you okay?" Sam asks urgently.

"Sam, go look out for Embry. I'm probably just sick. Emily can take care of me. Embry is the priority." I pant.

"No! My sister comes first!"

I shake my head and lightly touch his cheek in a comforting manner. He winces and I quickly jerk my hand back, hurt.

"Talia, you're burning up." He tells me.

"Sam, I can handle this. Go do what you do best." Emily says urgently.

"Second best. He's the best brother." I cut in.

Sam manages a ghost of a smile and runs out of the house again. Emily manages to get me up and I limp over to the couch. I cry out as another spasm of pain ripples through my body. An hour later of buckets of sweat and waves of pain I hear the howl of a wolf. Embry hasn't phased. Good.

"Talia, you're shaking." Emily tells me worriedly. "What is happening?"

I shrug because I'm afraid I'll scream out, bringing the cops down on us, if I open my mouth.

"I'm getting Sam."

"I'm fine." I choke out.

Before I can protest further, she runs out of the house. A few minutes later, just as I hear a bunch of footsteps, the most painful spasm passes through my body. I clench my teeth, trying to keep the scream in, but to no avail. A small whimper passes through my locked mouth.

"Sam, what's happening to her?" Paul's voice asks.

"Yeah. She doesn't look good." Jared adds.

A new spasm passes through my body. But it isn't painful. It tickles. Sort of. But suddenly it feels like I'm not on the couch but in an inferno. I'm not in my house but in one of the tribe bonfires we hold. I'm not a human clothed in fabric, I'm a log clothed in flames. I feel myself heating up. It feels awful. I've burnt myself plenty of times while cooking. This is thousands, no billions, of times worse. This is even worse than the spasms of pain that filled me. I'm literally incinerating. Is this how a phoenix feels before they are reborn from the ashes?

"Sam, I can feel the heat radiating off her body from here. And I'm in the kitchen." Paul says worriedly.

"I can only imagine how it must feel for her." Sam whispers as if he's in agony just watching me.

But no one can imagine how this feels. Not even close. Oh please, make it stop. MAKE IT STOP! I can't even move. I can't move towards the bathroom to douse myself of the flames with water. I can't make it towards the freezer to cramp myself inside. I can't take it anymore! I just want to die!

"Sam! What's happening? She looks like this is killing her!" Emily frets.

"I don't know!"

Finally I can't take any more of this agony. I let out an earsplitting scream. But I quickly clench my jaw tight. I can't do that again. Someone will call the police.

"CALL BILLY OR QUIL OR SOMEBODY! THIS IS KILLING HER!" Emily orders loudly. She's getting hysteric.

And suddenly it all goes away. I let out a breath of relief and relax every taut muscle in my body, which is every single one. I can literally _feel_ the air as everyone else breathes in relief. What? How can I do that?

"Whoa." Jared breathes.

"She's like Holo." Paul adds.

I can hear everyone turn to look at him in disbelief. I smile at their confusion. I got him hooked on that anime show.

"Holo is a character from an anime show! She's the goddess of grain. But she's a wolf. In her human form she has wolf ears and tail. I'm not crazy." Paul says defensively.

I laugh at his defensive tone. But I quickly stop as I realize what he said. What? Wolf ears and tail? What is he talking about? I jerk upright and leap off the couch. I meet the eyes of myself in the mirror and scream in horror. I look so different.


	5. The Aftermath

My shaky hands slowly touch my furry, wolf ears. They feel soft under my gentle touch. Then I catch sight of the wolf tail swishing around behind me. It's connected to my butt! My features are more prominent, not too wolfish but my face isn't as childish as it was last time I checked. And my eyes! They are so wolf-like. Oh my poor hair. It is no longer a pretty blond-brown color. It's white.

"What- what happened to me?" I whisper in terror.

"We don't know." Paul admits. I glance at him in the mirror.

"One second you were all tense and looked like you were in some serious agony." Jared explains.

"Then the next you relaxed and had the wolf features. We didn't notice your eyes until you looked in the mirror." Sam adds.

"Oh but I loved my eyes! They were so pretty! I was told they were my best feature! And now mine are so… cold looking."

But that isn't necessarily true. My eyes may be a silver color, but they look surprisingly warm. Like my previous eyes. They hold the same warmth, laughter, and mischievousness as before except they are located in the depths of a different color.

"Talia, I'm sure you'll get used to them." Sam tells me gently.

"But what of others? They don't know what happened. They'll think I'm wearing contact lenses. And I'm not that sort of person."

"Talia… if your ears and tail are permanent… you won't be able to leave the house or forest." Sam says gently.

It's like a slap in the face. I won't be able to see my friends anymore. I blink a few times. I'm angry but surprisingly I'm not shaking. I'm not about to phase. But… I should. Instead I feel a breeze flow through my veins, telling me to be calm and understanding about this.

"Okay. Makes sense. Wouldn't want to freak anyone out." I reply as I shrug and walk around the three boys.

"That's it? No phasing? No teeth? No claws?" Paul asks in disbelief.

"Yeah. Hey, don't we have stuff to do?"

"I'll get the tools." Jared offers.

I remember when Sam first came home and demanded I cut his hair. He used such an aggressive tone that I was scared into doing it. I've gotten used to it after having to do the same for Paul and Jared. So hopefully Embry's hair won't look so bad after I have honed my skills. You know, when he phases.

"Hey Sammy, will I have to get my hair cut? I mean, I haven't phased so it isn't like I need to or anything." I ask my brother.

"We should cut it just in case. Jared, do both. Then we'll discuss the rest." Sam orders.

"Sam, honey, we should call Billy. Give him an update. Tell him Embry hasn't phased but Talia… sort of did." Emily tells him quietly.

My brother nods, his eyes totally focused on my ears and tail. Suddenly an idea comes to me as Jared starts his work.

"Guys, if I wear a long skirt and hat, I can go out in public. Not go to school, that's way too risky, but maybe go to the store and the movies."

"People will think we're turning you into a nun or something." Paul snorts.

I turn to glare at him. He grins cheekily at me. I roll my eyes and huff with attitude.

"That could work though. That way she won't get stir crazy being cooped up in the house. And if she stays off the main trails, she can run and walk in the forest." Emily pipes up.

"Exactly! Please Sam, I don't want to be stuck in this house forever. I mean obviously the choice of getting married and starting a family is out." I say sadly.

"Why exactly is that out?" Jared asks.

"I won't be able to go on dates with boys. One look at my ears and tail… they'll head for the hills. And the future wolves will think of me as a sister. Isn't that like incest?"

"You aren't actually related to any of them." Sam points out.

"Shut up!" I whine.

Once my tattoo is done, and Jared cuts my hair, Sam calls Billy, Harry Clearwater, and Old Quil. He demands they come over immediately. While he is talking to them, I look at myself in the mirror. Surprisingly Jared did a good job. My hair is stylishly short.

"They should be here soon." Sam reports as we all gather in the living room.

"Guys, this is awful! I think I'd rather phase than be what I am. Then I wouldn't look like this! And it would probably hurt a lot less." I add quietly.

"Was it bad? Your transformation?" Paul asks.

"It was like being stuck in a torture stretcher that was stuck in a fire. I felt like my limbs were being pulled like taffy while my body was being incinerated like trash." I tell them.

"Oh my poor baby." Emily gasps.

Before anyone else can say anything, the Elders walk into our house. They immediately make their way over to me and study my transformation.

"We have never seen anything like this. We don't know if this will be permanent or if she'll phase." Old Quil says.

"Billy, if she wears long clothing and a hat, can she leave the house for short periods of time?" Sam asks.

"I just want to go to the store and maybe to the movies. I wouldn't go to school, it's way too risky." I add hopefully.

"Wait a bit. If the ears and tail don't go away then we'll reconsider." Billy replies.

"Thanks Billy. Oh, and Embry hasn't phased yet. I think we're good for another few months." Sam tells the elders.

"Alright. Have a good night. And keep an eye on Embry. He might phase early."

Then they're gone. I huff and pout on the couch. I didn't ask for this. They don't know what it's like to be me. Hell, they don't even know what it's like to be my brothers. And I feel myself getting angrier and angrier. Like before I feel the breeze flow through my veins but this time it has the opposite effect. It's like a dry wind spreading a wildfire in a dry summer.

"Uh, is she about to phase?" Paul asks quietly.

"Get her outside!" Sam orders.

Then they're lifting me outside, me kicking and screaming, into the forest. I'm shouting awful things at them and scratching them as well. Then they drop me on the ground. I detect a fire creep up my spine. I feel all my bones breaking, rearranging themselves into another type of skeleton. And then it's over. I'm standing on all fours, looking at Sam, Paul, and Jared with sharper eyes. But surprisingly I'm not taller than them. I look down and see I'm just a tad larger than a normal wolf. Oh what the hell? They get to be giant and awesome and I'm the runt of the litter?

_Goodness, she's so self-absorbed._ Jared sighs as he phases.

_Not to mention so envious._ Paul adds in amusement.

_Shut up Paul. I'm not envious of you. I'm just a bit disappointed that you guys get to tower over me._ I snap.

_So basically nothing has changed from our human forms._ He taunts.

_I hate you._

_ Alright, enough chit-chat. It seems as though Talia's amazing resistance has broken. We need to call the Cullens and tell them we have another wolf among us._ Sam announces.

_Tonight is Bella Swan's birthday. They're holding a private birthday party for her. So I'm sure they won't be happy at us for ruining it._ Paul tells the Alpha.

_How do you know this stuff?_ Jared asks.

_It was all everyone could talk about at the beach. Some girls from Forks High were upset that no one else was invited. _I answer for Paul.

_I see._ Jared replies.

_Hey Sam, we need to get Talia some clothes. I really would prefer to keep my innocence a bit longer._ Paul says.

_What innocence? You lost that a long time ago pup._ I tease him.

_I'll go get some. Paul, Jared, try to get Talia to phase back._

They nod and get to work.

_Okay. Here's the deal, are you still angry at whatever you were angry at?_ Jared asks me.

_No. I'm not. In fact, I'm pretty entertained and happy._

_ So this should be simple. Just focus on your human form and change._ Paul orders.

I nod and focus. I focus on my art, on my friends, and on eating Emily's great food. And I feel myself change again. Next thing I know I'm on my back looking up at the stars. Man, phasing is a piece of cake compared to my transformation. I don't know why my boys complained so much about it.

"Hey guys, I want to tell you something. And I know I don't get to say it very often but here I am saying it now. You guys are such _babies_! I went through Hell and back earning my ears and tail. That was like taking a shower. Man, the tribe is in some serious trouble if this is your definition of 'tough'." I tell the wolves as I sit up.

* * *

So whatcha think? I know, real abrupt ending but I couldn't think of anything better. I've been really distracted lately. My cousin just found out that his girlfriend had a miscarriage, just yesterday, and everything has been a whirlwind of activity. But the next chapter should be up soon.


	6. The Phase

I know, I know, I know... it's been like more than a month since I last updated. I'm sorry... but I'm updating now aren't I? Don't totally hate me and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Holy shit! Guys! Check this out!" I shriek as I sprint out of my bedroom and launch myself onto the couch.

Paul and Jared freeze, their muffins halfway to their mouths. Emily giggles from the kitchen where she's whipping up more food. Sam sighs deeply, folding his newspaper and giving me a stern fatherly look.

"Anastasia Cecily Uley, we have been over this before. No cursing in the house." Sam scolds me.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. But dudes, look at this!"

Then I stand up on the couch and promptly lift my shirt, exposing my stomach. They look at it boredly. Then Emily pokes her head out of the kitchen and gasps in surprise.

"Oh my God! Talia, your stomach!"

"I know right! It's totally toned. I have like abs. This is huge! No one my age has legitimate abs. I mean girls say they do but obviously they don't. We see their abdomens when we change for gym." I elaborate to my brothers.

"Oh I see. I'm sorry, I can barely see them." Paul drawls, a slow grin appearing on his face.

"Paul, don't tease your sister." Emily sighs to the younger teen.

"Talia, how did you find this out?" Jared asks, actually taking an interest in my newfound abs.

"Well I was putting on a shirt before I realized all my clothes don't fit me anymore after my last steroid-like growth spurt during my transformation. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my stomach. I yanked the shirt off, Sam you would've killed me if I came out in that, and pulled one of Paul's on quickly. Then I came right out to tell you. Guys, I am seriously liking the aftermath of my transformation. A toned stomach, super strength, super speed, awesome hair, and so much other stuff."

"Uh-huh. But you still have major anger management problems and sometimes you get a surprise visit from Tokyo Mew Mew." Paul replies, distracted by the new batch of muffins.

"I regret getting you hooked on manga and anime. Seriously, it's annoying. Although, it is so cool that I'm like an anime character! Isn't it?" I slide onto the bench beside him, looking at him expectantly.

"Totally girl. Like OMG, it's so cray. You're like exactly like Holo!" Paul says in an exaggerated teenage girl accent.

"I know right! Anyway, I'm going to the beach to draw. Anyone want to come?"

"Nah, I'm still pretty hungry." Paul dismisses.

"Same. But have fun." Jared replies.

"Be careful Talia." Sam tells me as he goes back to his newspaper, muffin in hand.

I roll my eyes and go back to my room to change. I put on a new two piece Emily bought, we went shopping after my transformation, and tug on shorts on top. Then I grab my bag of art supplies, I don't go to school so I don't need any school supplies although Paul makes me do some problems and such, and race out of the house. I run at a normal human pace to the First Beach and slow once I'm on the sand. I get a few weird looks as I make my way down the shore. People always think it's strange that my brothers and I wear very little clothing in the colder months. But hey, we have high body temperatures, who needs sweaters when you're a furnace? Suddenly I bump into someone and that person falls to the sand.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologize immediately.

I recognize Embry Call. Jacob Black and Quil Ateara are walking with him. All three of them look at me with accusing eyes as Embry rises to his feet.

"Sorry Embry."

"Whatever, traitor." He mumbles as he dusts himself off.

"Traitor? I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." I tell them confusedly.

"Just look at yourself! The tattoo, the major growth spurt, and the muscles. They've gotten a hold on you!" Jacob yells.

"It's obvious you're all on steroids." Quil adds.

"No, no, no. You're wrong. We don't do drugs. My spurt was all natural. And so are my muscles. You guys might want to take a look at yourselves; you guys are growing rapidly. Kinda like Paul, Jared, Sam, and I did." I tell them as I start to brush past them.

"Are you insinuating that you'll try to get us hooked as well? I knew it. Not only are you junkies, but you deal to young teenagers. I mean you're only fifteen." Embry mutters.

I freeze and feel myself start to shake. I narrow my eyes and turn to look at the three older boys.

"Excuse me? Did you not just hear me? I said we don't do drugs! Get that through your numbskull heads! The sooner you do that, the better it will be for everyone!" I scream at them before sprinting towards the forest.

I drop my bag and start stripping, using my bikini top to tie the other clothes to my leg, and let the fire travel down my spine. I phase and pick up my bag in my jaws. Then I start running towards the house. Sam will not be happy.

_Sam won't be happy about what? _Jared butts into my train of thought.

_Oh, do you have another secret boyfriend? OMG, is he a bloodsucker?_ Paul adds.

_Ugh, no! I bumped into Embry, Jacob, and Quil on the beach. They pissed me off and I almost phased in front of them. But I didn't! That's the moral of the story!_

_ No, I think the moral of the story is to not let you go to the beach alone anymore. _Sam growls as he joins our heads.

_Uh, excuse me, but I invited you guys to accompany me._

_ She did do that boss. _Paul backs me up.

_Thank you Paul! You are now officially my favorite brother._

_ Not cool! I'm pretty badass too! _Jared complains.

_And I'm your brother by blood._ Sam adds.

_Your points? Paul actually watches anime with you. While you guys laughed at us behind our backs. Oh yeah, we heard you. What now bitches?_

_ Talia!_

I immediately phase and quickly dress before Sam can lecture me in my head. Then I run into the house and grab a muffin.

"Yo." I greet Emily.

"Hey! How was the beach?"

"Eh. It was uneventful. Too boring if you ask me."

"Yeah because almost making Call phase is so boring." Paul says sarcastically as he joins me on the couch and drapes an arm over my shoulder.

"Paul, you're not going to reach the plate." I point out.

Paul is currently reaching back with his other arm, desperately trying to grab a muffin. Finally Emily just tosses him one. He engulfs it in one bite.

"Ew. How does any girl find you attractive? Thank God for imprinting right?" I tease.

Paul lightly smacks my head as Jared and Sam walk in.

"Talia, we need to talk." Sam announces.

"It was an accident! And in my defense, he did start it. He said we were doing drugs and we wanted to get them hooked too. Okay, totally not cool." I defend myself.

"Still, you shouldn't provoke him like that!"

"I didn't." I mumble as I pout.

Suddenly the phone rings and I leap to answer it first. I hate it when one of the others answers it and doesn't tell me what the other person said.

"Hello?"

"Talia, Bella Swan is missing. I need you guys to scour the woods for her." Billy says urgently.

"Are you sure her bloodsuckers didn't take her away to make her their immortal bride or something?"

"This isn't funny! She left Charlie a note saying she was taking a walk with Edward. Does that sound like a goodbye note?"

"Well no. Okay Billy, we're on it." I reply before slamming the phone down.

"Everyone stop stuffing your fat asses! Billy needs us to look in the forest for Bella Swan. She's gone missing." I report.

* * *

Gasp! Bella is missing! What ever will happen? Ha, just please read. It's already getting better.


	7. The Laughter

Sam and the others quickly phase while I just stand there impatiently. Finally I climb on Sam's back and pat his flank, meaning I'm ready. Then we lope through the woods, heading for the border to cross into bloodsucker territory. The Cullens are gone anyway. Once in the forest around Forks we split up. I sniff the air dubiously and scent her smell. It zigzags in any random direction. Oh hell, is she drunk? Finally I hear sobbing and leap nimbly off my brother's back. I approach the noise and see Bella's crumpled form on the ground. She seems asleep. Hm… I don't think I've ever seen someone sob in their sleep.

"Sam, I found her!" I hiss quietly.

Then I bend down and pick up the older girl, a few inches shorter than me. I carry her forward, carefully stepping so I don't trip and carry us both to the ground. Sam comes to my side and I place Bella into his stronger arms.

"Sorry. I guess I'm not strong enough yet." I apologize.

"It's fine."

We hear the many people talking and Charlie's frantic questioning. We walk out of the trees and Charlie immediately runs towards us. He takes his daughter from Sam's arms and we look to Billy. He nods and I smile a bit. Then I notice Jacob's gaze. Focused straight on Bella. I slowly, cautiously, approach him and hesitantly place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Um… she's lucky to have you Jake. You… you're a good friend." I say quietly as he turns to look at me.

Then I turn tail and dart into the trees after Sam before he can snap at me. I turn away as my brother phases then run beside him. I lift my face to the sky and howl like a wolf. Three others respond to me. Sam, Jared, and Paul. I laugh breathlessly. We're free! No bloodsuckers! And Bella is finally safe from the Cullens. Hopefully no one will phase any more.

* * *

"Talia, I need you to go to the store with me. Can you do that for me?" Emily asks me.

I immediately spring up and nod, one foot already out of the front door. I've been dying of boredom. The boys are out in the woods, trying to get Embry to phase into wolf form. See, he's shaking uncontrollably and we know he's going to phase. He's just having some trouble. And they won't let me go with them.

"Thanks!" Emily calls as the door shuts.

I walk to the store with my hands in my pocket, humming a tune. Suddenly I bump into someone much shorter than me. I look down in shock and see Emma.

"Oh, hey. Sorry dude." I say to her.

"Whatever. Just stay away from me, junkie." She then stalks off, leaving me to stare after in shock.

I shake my head and dart into the shop, my good mood instantaneously gone. I grumpily grab the things off the shelf and dump them onto the counter. Embry Call's mom stares back at me.

"Have you seen my son?" She asks. Why would she ask me that?

"No. I'm sorry Mrs. Call. If I see him I'll be sure to tell you." I lie.

She nods and hands me the bags. I gather them in my arms and travel back home. Halfway there I hear the howl of a new wolf. I smile and give a short laugh. Then I run the rest of the way and place the bags carefully next to Emily.

"Thanks Talia. You're a life saver. I sure hope the boys will be back in soon. They will be starving." Emily sighs glancing out the window.

"I know I am. Anyway, can I please go outside?" I beg.

"Fine. But only for a little while." She finally agrees.

I grin and hug her tightly. Then I dart out of that house, ears and tail appearing, and howl with joy at my freedom. I find the guys soon enough and climb a tree, lounging in the crook between a branch and the trunk. I tap into their thoughts and sit back to enjoy the show.

_This is crazy! I'm a freaking wolf!_ Embry yells in his head.

_No kidding._ Paul drawls sarcastically.

_Paul, behave. You know what it's like when you first phase._ Sam scolds.

_Well Talia had it worse. The way she was describing it was like a horror movie._ Jared looks around before shuddering.

I grin and make a sound not unlike the shrieking of a banshee. The wolves look around and whimper like pups. Then I leap from the tree and grin evilly at them.

_IT'S TALIA THE DEMON! _Paul screams in terror.

"I'm not a demon! How many times do I have to tell you?" I pout.

_Until I stop seeing you draw red pentagrams in your sketchbook._

"I do _not_!" I stomp my foot like a child.

_You do. I've seen it too._ Jared pipes.

"Hmph. I don't even know what I draw. I just know pictures emerge from the chaos." I grumble.

_You have ears._ Embry stutters.

"No shit Sherlock. How the hell do I hear then?" I turn to look at him and my eyes widen.

Something feels different. I don't know how to explain it but something is definitely different. Then suddenly I hear Paul's throaty chuckle.

"Oh shit, this is hilarious!"

I turn and smack his chest. He continues to laugh and I launch myself at him. My hands close around his throat and he immediately phases. I quickly do the same and snap at his throat. How dare he make fun of me?

_Easy. Ha-ha. I'm mocking you sweetheart._

I snarl at him as he throws me off of him. I crouch down, my hackles rising. We circle each other, growling nonstop.

_Bring it princess. Just you try it. Let's see what happens._ He taunts.

I dart forward and crash into Sam. I fall backward and manage to glare at my brother.

_No fighting! We need to get Embry to phase back._ He orders.

_Well don't count on me helping._ I sniff.

I pointedly turn around, curl my tail around my paws, and hold my head up high. I then shake some annoying fur out of my eyes and fixate my stare on a tree trunk.

_Talia, help us. That's an order._ Sam growls.

I can hear the Alpha command in his voice but his bonds don't constrict me. I turn around and grin at him.

_Yeah, I've been searching through some stuff with the Elders. Apparently whatever I am, yes there have been others like me, don't have to listen to the Alpha. So, ha! I am free!_

I yelp as Sam cuffs me over my ear. Geez, I can take a hint. I trot over to Embry and circle him, studying him closely.

_Hm… well what are you angry about?_ I ask him.

_Well I'm angry that Emma turned me down when I asked her out._ He admits.

_Seriously?_

_Dude, it's the hair. Too long._ Paul decides.

I let out a short bark before nosing Embry to his paws. I place my own paw on his flank and push him over. He yelps as he crashes to the ground.

_Now please think about your human life. Stuff that keeps you going; makes you happy and smile._ I say to him.

I turn away just as I feel his presence leave my mind. Paul and Jared phase as well. Paul tugs on his shorts and drops his shirt beside me. I phase and tug it on.

"Someone needs to give Embry some clothes." I say.

Secretly I'm upset that Embry asked Emma out. She used to be my friend. My best friend. Now she thinks I'm a junkie… like everyone else.

"Oh yeah. Here you go." Jared throws Embry a pair of shorts.

"I'm so excited! I have another brother to tease and get angry! Oh Sammy, can I cut his hair? Please?" I babble as I dart around my brothers.

"I don't see why not." Sam replies with a smile.

I squeal in happiness and hug him tightly. Then I run ahead of the boys and quickly change in my room. Then I join the others at the table and realize Jared already cut Embry's hair.

"What? You jerk! You let him cut your hair! Paul, you are now my favorite brother!" I yell angrily.

"Well I am the better hair stylist. I mean, look at what I managed to do to your hair." Jared comments with a smirk.

I stick my tongue out at him as I pout beside Paul. Paul pats my shoulder as he reaches for the food. I immediately lunge and hand it to Emily.

"Idiot. Emily eats first. We can't have her starve." I growl.

He glares at me as I grin cheekily.

"Every man for himself!" Jared yells as Emily sets the meat back on the table.

I calmly hold up a hand and they freeze, totally confused as to what I'm doing. I slowly extend my hand forward and reach for the meat.

"What? What the hell is she doing? No!" Paul exclaims.

But no one seems able to move a muscle. I manage to get some food on my plate before starting to eat.

"Not fair!" Sam whines very childishly.

"You said every man for himself. I am not a man. I am able to manipulate you to do my every command." I reply calmly.

Emily laughs as we all eat. Emily and Sam talk to Embry about school and such. Jared, Paul, and I joke, laugh, and smack each other. By the end of it I'm on top of Paul on the floor, laughing so hard my stomach feels like it's going to explode and I'm gasping for breath.

"Oh God… stop… stop making me… laugh!" I manage to gasp out.

Paul is incapable to form words, choosing instead to cackle and smack the wood floor. Tears are streaming down our cheeks.

"Okay kids. Off to bed." Sam says.

He picks me up by my shirt collar and kicks Paul over. We're still howling with laughter as Sam carries me to my room. He drops me onto my bed, me bouncing around (making me laughing harder of course), and turns to leave.

"Sammy! I can't… can't… BREATHE!" I howl unable to control my cackling.

"Goodnight Talia." He says.

For some reason that makes me laugh harder, making me remember something Paul said earlier, and I shriek louder.

"Goodness, they sure are loud." Embry comments.

"You have no idea. Those two are just like two peas in a pod." Jared chuckles.

* * *

This literally happens to me on a regular basis with my friends at lunch. Ah... good times. Anyway, review darlings!


	8. The Cliff

Oh yeah! Another update today! Woohoo! You're welcome. Now, it starts off in Bella's POV (I'm not exactly a huge fan of her but I wanted to set the scene and change it up from my usual chapters) but the rest is in Talia's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

I notice the five figures standing on the rocky ledge, much too close to the precipice. I can't exactly tell how old they were, but four of them are men while the other is a very tall woman. Despite the cold weather, the men are wearing just shorts while the woman is wearing a bikini top and shorts as well. That's when I see the shock of white hair on the woman. It's Talia! The girl that saved me months ago! What is she doing?

Suddenly the tallest of the group steps closer to the edge. Then he threw himself off the cliff, soaring down.

"NO!" I scream as I brake.

I immediately launch myself out of the truck. Then I realize the nearest phone is to drive to Billy's place. So what am I doing? I find myself oddly fascinated with the group on the cliff.

Jacob laughs loudly and I recoil. How could he be so coldhearted? These people just leaped off a cliff! Falling to their death!

"They're just cliff diving, Bella. Recreation. La Push doesn't have a mall, you know."

"Cliff diving?" I repeat.

I gawk as Talia gets onto one man's back and I can barely hear her whoops of joy as he hurls them off the cliff. Suddenly she launches herself off his back and they smoothly dive into the water, perfectly in sync. Their heads break the surface and I can hear their loud laughing.

"Wow. It's so high."

I slide back into my seat, staring at the remaining divers.

"It must be a hundred feet."

"Well, yeah, most of us jump from lower down, that rock that juts out from the cliff about halfway. _Those_ guys are insane. Probably showing off how tough they are. I mean, really, it's freezing today. That water can't feel good."

"_You_ jump off the cliff?"

"Sure, sure. It's fun. A little scary, kind of a rush." Jake grins.

"Jake, you have to take me cliff diving."

"Bella, you just wanted to call an ambulance for Sam."

"I want to try." I insist.

"Not today, all right? Can we at least wait for a warmer day?"

"Okay, fine. But I want to go soon."

"Soon. Sometimes you're a little strange, Bella. Do you know that?"

"Yes."

"And we're not jumping off the top." Jacob tells me.

I watch as the third boy makes a running start and flings himself farther into the empty air than the other two and Talia. He twists and cartwheels through the air, as if skydiving. He looks absolutely free—like Talia sounded.

"Fine. Not the first time, anyway." I smirk at him.

* * *

"Come on Embry. Let's go next!" I giggle as Sam dives first.

I feel the adrenaline run through my veins as I look at my brother falling towards the waves from about a hundred feet up.

"Fine by me." Embry agrees.

I smile up at him and he leans down to kiss me. I bounce a little on my toes and then jump onto Embry's back. He chuckles and takes a step back. I practically howl with anticipation. Then we're soaring through the empty air, the wind blowing my white hair back. I detach myself from Embry, flipping over his head, and we hit the water at the same exact time. I resurface and shriek with happiness and joy. Embry comes up a few inches away from me. He grins at my laughing face and wraps an arm around my waist. He kisses my forehead and I splash water at him. Then I frantically swim away as he chases after me.

"Hey Sam! Did you see us?" I laugh as we reach my brother shaking water from his hair.

"I sure did. Neat trick." He chuckles.

"We've been working on it!" I tell him with a smile.

I feel Embry's arms wrap around my waist and his chin on the top of my head. We then hear the yells of pure joy. We look up to see Jared cartwheeling and twirling through the air like a skydiving ballerina. I giggle just at the thought.

"YEAH! GO JARED!" I yell.

"LOVE YOU TALIA!" He calls back just before he hits the water.

Embry's arms tighten on me and I laugh at his jealousy.

"Come on Em. Let's face it. Who doesn't love me?"

"Hm… no one." He whispers.

"Hey lovebirds, you saw that awesome dive right?" Jared asks as he runs towards us, splattering us with stray drops of water.

"Oh of course we did Jared. But alas you have not perfected the art of dual divers." I reply smiling at him.

"Whatever. COME ON DOWN PAUL! WE'RE WAITING TO SEE YOUR DIVE!" Jared screams at the remaining pack member.

"CHILL BRO! I'LL BE DOWN IN A SEC!"

I turn to wrap my arms around Embry's waist and he quickly returns the hug. We watch as Paul flips one, two, three, four times before reaching the water. Four freaking times! I laugh as Paul starts swimming towards us. He has a huge grin on his goofy face. Then I feel someone's eyes on us. I turn to see a beat up old Chevy truck. Bella Swan owns one just like it. That means Jake must be with her. I smile and wave slightly to the truck.

Then suddenly I'm hoisted over Embry's shoulder. I shriek and pound on his back.

"Em! Put me down Embry Call! I am not a child!" I try to sound stern but I'm too hyped up on the rush.

"Seem like one to me." Paul muses from in front of my face.

"Like you're one to talk." I huff.

"I quite like Talia's childish antics." Embry says with a smile in voice.

"Thank you Embry. See, this is why you're my favorite."

"That and because you're both imprinted. It's kind of a must for him to be your favorite." Paul snorts.

"I don't know. Talia changes favorite brothers regularly. So I don't think any rules apply to her." Jared laughs.

"Hey!" I protest.

"Guys, stop picking on your sister." Sam scolds but he's trying to hide his own grin.

I can sense we're nearing the house and suddenly Embry gently tosses me onto the couch. I pout up at him and he grins. Then he collapses beside me, wrapping an arm around me.

"So, did you guys have fun?" Emily asks from the kitchen.

"Totes. Next time, girl, you, like, totally need to, like, come." Paul replies in a stereotypical teenage accent.

"Well I'm glad. And maybe next time I'll dive from lower down." Emily says.

I hear her put a plate of muffins on the table. I leap over the couch and quickly grab two muffins. I dart out of the way before my brothers can attack me. I toss a muffin to Embry then sit back down on the couch, my head in his lap.

I find myself, like most times lately, admiring Embry. I am so lucky we imprinted or I would never have landed him. I mean, he's a freaking junior in high school! And I'm like a freshman. But now that I have him I notice all the great things about him. He cares for his mom, although he won't stop sneaking out for patrols, and he's so nice. He's funny and when he smiles, it's like my whole world lights up. His eyes are a nice caramel color with darker flecks in them. I just lose myself in the depths of those Milky Way eyes about every ten seconds. His hair, which thankfully Jared cut so I wouldn't butcher it, is so soft to the touch and fun to absently run my fingers through when I'm bored. His hands are rough but yet soft when they are holding mine or touching my cheek. And when he's over, we can talk for hours on end without running out of things to say. He's just… perfect.

"Talia, you're staring at me." Embry says softly.

"No I'm not. I was just thinking of stuff." I tell him as I smile.

"Thinking of how beautiful your multi-colored eyes are!" Paul pipes up.

"Was not!" I bolt up and glare at him.

"So were! You told me just the other night!"

"I regret ever staying up and watching _Ouran High School Host Club_ with you." I groan.

"I think it's adorable. You really are in love with him!" Paul swoons.

"And he thinks your hair is as white in color and fluffy in texture as snow." Jared fawns.

"Shut up Jared!" Embry growls.

"Now, now. Let's not disturb them. The perfect couple doesn't want _all_ their secrets revealed." Paul smirks.

Then the two dart out for patrol. I glare after them and stomp back over to the couch. Embry and I sit in comfortable silence until the handsome moron opens his mouth.

"Multi-colored eyes?"

* * *

Ah Embry you beautiful idiot. Don't mess with Talia. So, what do you think will happen? Eh? Anyway, review please! I love you all darlings!


End file.
